Fuel compositions for vehicles are continually being improved to enhance various performance properties of the fuels in order to accommodate their use in newer, more advanced engines. Often, improvements in fuel compositions center around improved additives and other components used in the fuel. For example, friction modifiers may be added to fuel to reduce friction and wear in the fuel delivery systems of an engine. Other additives may be included to reduce the corrosion potential of the fuel or to improve the conductivity properties. Still other additives may be blended with the fuel to improve fuel economy. Engine and fuel delivery system deposits represent another concern with modern combustion engines, and therefore other additives often include various deposit control components to regulate and/or mitigate engine deposit problems. Thus, fuel compositions typically include a complex mixture of additives.